The Rebirth Of The Tripple D
by Chaotic White
Summary: The lands have had a great few thousands' year peace. All is well until the power is cut of. The world the great True D left behind is know thrown back into the darkness it was founded in. They say that in death there is peace...or is there? A new start and a new look on things.
1. New Life

The Tripple D

Rebirth Of The Kings

Intro In To Time

The year is 2040, during the 5th age of man, The United Empire attacks the eastern continent over pure fresh water. Great Britain, England, Spain, Germany, and Russia form an alliance for the sole purpose of destroying the United Empires of America. The 6 years of war, killed three-fourths of the earth population. In the under light of Japan, The year of 2036, comes up with the first multipurpose android. By year 2039, The Android is dispersed throughout the world to all of the nations for commercial and noncommercial operations. Year 2047, Humans test the boundaries of robot-human hybrids. Year 2052, Earth is destroyed by the full onslaught of man. Fear of complete annihilation, the Ark Project, is launched an humans leave the earth. Five years of wondering around, despite human efforts, they find the World of Lathernua...

This was the Year 2060

this is the story of New Earth...code name...Rebirth Lathernua

Year 2125

A warm May morning in the Kingdom of Light. Princess Feroia is about to be crowned the 5th heir to the throne. The ancestral daughter of the great True D Antonio, who sent the Dark Lord of the Elden Days to the depths of Hell. The purple moon shines bright over the heads in the crown in front of the kingdom. With the 45th age, the human pope begins crowning her. The current world is mixed with human, human-droids, hybrid-human Lathernua, and the native Lathernua people. The lands have had a great peace for the 1st millennium. A good Friday with every man and woman happy. As the pope sends his blessing from the great God, the Lord and Savior to us all. The crown is given and Queen Feroia is crowned. The people shout in happiness for this great day and the eastern moon shine a beam of light down on the kingdom to signal the new age. The time marks 12:00am and the day is anew. The children head back to there homes, with mothers and father in hand, as the others party the night away.

6am alarm rings and here a boy wake ready for school. This is the day he enter the organization, the day he begin his quest to become the next True D and claim the hand of the queen. Five years until she is to be wed to someone. He will be the one!

End Intro

Chapter 1

The morning was filled with mother's warm pancakes blasting there buttery goodness into the air. Following the trial towards the door the boy realized that the he was not dressed to approach his mother. He got his uniform for the Dragon academy. Organization three of the kingdom of the Light. After putting on my stuff he walk down stairs. Momma welcomes him with a huge breakfast.

"Your going to be late if you don't hurry up. You know they do not like tardiness on the first day." the mother exclaim.

Mom was always the one to love the boy...a little bit more than what is safe. Standing tall she had on a tight blue shirt with a mini skirt and leggings. With bunny slippers, she slides around the kitchen with ease.

"I know that *MOM*. I'm going to be on my way!" he shouted. Putting her hands on her side she open up her arms towards him.

"Your going to be my big man, give old me a hug..."

His mother was rather younger than ordinary parents. Only 18 years apart, and with her baby face she cold easily be classified as a older sister. She never gave up on raising him and even when the father left her, she continued on. That's why, making her life easier was one of the goal he set for himself.

Hugging her..."I'm going to make you proud so stay safe and I will be back after school."

The fly to school was a long one. After passing downtown Falador he got to Antonio ave. The most popular street in the whole world. They say that the king himself have started everything long ago. Then after a few moments, I spotted a good friend of his.

"Hey, What you up to Niko? Are you ready to go to school?"

Looking up in the air then flying towards him.

"Yeah, I'm good, just waiting for Kia to catch up so we can head out as a group. We freshman have to stick together."

I understood what he meant when he said that. The rumor about the place where scary indeed but, he wanted to go and was not going to stop for know one.

"I'll meet you there then. I want to check out the people and see where all my classes are going to be at."

He nodded at me then went down to the ground again as the boy jetted afar toward the school. Coming in close, He saw the school flouting in the air. With the golden beams of light shining down everywhere, the place look almost like a dream. Upon landing one of the guards asked be for a pass to enter. Graving his ID he passed on into the school. Heading straight to the gym area to be tested, passing the corridors one by one until he got there five minutes later...

The gym was filled with students of every different class and levels. In this schools people are classified by: Age: Gift: Year. The freshman lined up, he saw the hard stares of the upperclassmen gauging up. He could see all the fights that where going to happen since fights where acceptable. Lining up, the girl in front turned to talk to him.

"Hello there, I see your new here."

Looking back at her scratching his head.

"Yeah, I would guess you are to."

Laughing out loud she stared back at the boy.

"This is the fifth time I'm taking this entrance test. Good luck"

She waved then ran behind the black curtains to be tested. Then he was called so, heading in direction she did. He proceeded toward the room. The place was black with a man inside. He looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Is this your first time?" he asked

Nodding in agreement an prepared for the worse.

"Okay then, What is your age name and Gift?"

Looking at him he said.

"Mathew Night, age 17, Void Manipulation" Answering

The went into a fighting poses.

"Just make a physical contacted with my body to pass the test. I welcome to you to the Dragon Organization."

Making my fighting pose he dashed into him.

Mark...Day One

Twenty minutes of fighting have passed by with ease. With there sweat and blood covering the floor, graciously, he jump at him once more.

"Take this, Reaper!" he shouted. Bolting himself at the man. Standing tall with his six foot self, he just darted his attention at the growth of Anti-energy forming at the bottom of the boys foot. Looking back at him.

"Try to stop this." he shouted at him. Moving at him, he started to increase in speed while approaching him. Then, before coming in contact, The speed of his travels tripled. Smashing all him power into the mans chest, the sudden impact send him spitting up blood as he crashed into the wall.

Looking at him with worry..."Are you okay Sir...? I didn't mean to hurt you."

Darting his eyes, he looks an asked again. "Is this your first time here? I have never seen anyone this good since...(Thinking about the Great True D Antonio)...a very long time. Go on, you pass with flying colors." The man rub himself then walk back to call for the next person.

After leaving the area, the boy walked into the team hallways. This was the place where he was going to be assigned a team and rank. The formula of the school went something like,(don't hold me to it),

"Live with your team and they will Live with you..."

The upperclassmen, stalking the freshman passing throw, flashed signs and wavers to join there team.

"Here In Dragon, The better your team works

the more chances you have to move on

and get better paying mission

for your daily life and

school life here."

Then, he spotted one team that was not trying to get "ANYONE" over to them. It was a room wide open with two people, one girl one boy, sparing with each other. Peaking his head in, he watch as the two dashed and exchanged blows with each other. Racing around the room then firing there sheer power at each other just to only dodge it an come back at full speed to send powerful blows at each other again. While the two fought one man approached him with a small slip of paper.

" If you are looking to joining us, you should consider that fact they this is an action guild. We take on only missions with action."

That was the best thing he had ever heard(God :'( Tear). That was the thing that made him a very happy person(:*). To be able to explore and do what was need to move forward. He knew that he was not that powerful...but, that didn't not stop his conviction to keep on and improve. This was it!

Looking back to him eye to eye. "I'm not that strong, and I don't have the experience you have but, this does not mean I don't have the will to move forward. To explore and I grow strong is my goal and dream." The man scratched his head the shouted towards the others.

"Hey, HEY! This kid wants to join!"

The sparing stop then they both looked at him.

"Boy, what your name?" the girl said.

Shyly answering back..."Ma...Mathew..."

Raising her tone more so..."Boy, WHAT IS YOUR NAME? I don't have all day."

The boy knew at this point there was only two ways. To man up or to give up.

Clearing his throat, Raging, he replied out. " Name is Mathew! I am freshman!"

She looked around and started to laugh. "Well Mr. Mathew, It's nice to have you interested in our little group but, we only take on warriors here. If you can't fight, you can't stay."

Standing tall and proud, Faking it, he directed himself at her..."How can you say that if you never fought me in the first place." He stated in a deep voice.

He turned her head real quick to the other guy.

"Jason, should we give him a shot?"

The man started me down and the turned back to her.

"Go for it Ariel, It's your call anyway."

She looked at him then nodded at the middle of the room.

In a more feminist voice, she said. "Come at me with all you got."

Determine to win this brawl, he dashed at full force at her. Unleashing a full barrage of punches and jabs. Dashing himself at her, as she dance a crossed the field, swiftly, dodging all his shot. She flipped sending a shock-wave of energy at him. Switching poses, he side-step out the way so he didn't take any major damage then sent my own energy hurdling right back at her. Using the ground he, Telekineticly, Sent the ground up like a wall and boxed her in. "Now take this, psy-wave." Blasting the tiles in every direction I slammed the walls surrounding her.

Turning away he look at the man again. "How was that!?" The boy boastfully shouted.

The man smacked his hand into his face, face palm. "Boy...Turn around." Flipping around. The only thing he could see where red eye demon at a super human speed dash him with a bolt of electricity. Trying to run away, Thinking "Oh shit!", then smashing into the wall. The girl then left her wrath on the fallen boy on the ground. Before fading into unconsciousness all he could hear her say in a older black guy voice "You pass but, I hate losing...Wake up soon." Then the darkness over took the boy as he fell into a confused, dark, nightmare.

Chapter 2

Awaking in the school's clinic room, jumping out of bed in pure fear and shock. There by my side sat Niko and Kia. The school nurse seem busy with all the other people there. Signaling the others we all walk out towards the hallway door.

Exiting the hallway, "Hey, I see you guys made it here alright."

Looking at me, "You didn't look alright a few minutes ago. I looked like you where thrown out a window like a dirty old rag." he said hysterically.

Kia stop then looking around ask, "Why is there know one around? This is the first day and this hallway is empty...I don't like the feel of this." She said.

It was weird that know one was around but, at the same time it was reveling that know one could bother him as he tries to think of a way back to the main corridor. "You guys know the way back to the main corridor? School is about to end an I want to go home, eat, shower, then sleep. A lot has happen today and I need rest. Oh yeah, did you guys find a guild to join?" the boy asked. He didn't know if his closes friends had did anything other than find him in the clinic.

"Yeah we did. I'm are going to be with the guild called "Shadow Dragons"."

At of all the ones he could say, he said that one.

"Wow, Shadow Dragons...really. Bro, you going to be more out of place than a white woman in an black church."

Painfully looking back, "It's a guys guild..." he stated. There was something really echi about that but, I didn't have the time nor the patents to check it out.

"Well if your fine with that I..."

Kia pointed, "Turn here..."

continuing... "Think you will do fine. Just take good care of your self."

Pointing again at a door. "This is the front door. We leave now."

Niko picked up again. "There is another reason why I joined anyway. There is this girl there to."

Looking at him once more before putting in the ear bud in. "What's her name, what is she like?"

Rubbing his chest. "She is a earthling Asian. Having short black spiky hair her cool jet black glasses give her a pure and mature look. By looking he lacking in the breast department but, god that ***! I could fall for any girl with that nice snow white ***!"

Rubbing his head the boy looked back at him. "I never though you like Asians...I'm a mocha kind of guy. A girl that rocks that with, a nice peace of ***! All day everyday!"

The boys start to laugh with each other.

Kia, giving up hope on the two. "You guys are loser..."

The group starts to laugh as they head out the front door. Looking at them both. "You guys want to catch something to eat before we head home?"

The three shout out in happiness. "Yay Food!"

Mid-town

City of Genome

The group is walking through the street in search of a good place to stop by and eat. Looking into the evening sky, the lights from the shop brighten in every direction. Then, coming up to "Stake and Shake" the gang walked in and sat at a table towards the end. A waitress walked up to the crew after a few moments. "Hello and welcome, may I take your order?"

Looking at her, she was a young lady around the same age as us. A nice light ebony skin with sky blue eyes. It was an interesting combination until we spotted the furry wolf tail and ear combo. The woman looked happy for some reason so we didn't want to soil her mood.

"Ah, yes. This is a group bill."

Everyone nod.

"I would like a Taco shell salad w/ chicken. A ult/banana with a side of chilli."

Niko rises with his hand.

"Oh yes, I would like the Guacamole burger medium rare w/chilli, a coke and fries."

Kia, looks around then finally comes with something.

"Chicken tenders deep fried w/ Cookies and Cream."

The guys where blow away from the fact that she didn't get her usual salad with a small coke.

"Kia, you okay?"

Looking at Mathew with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

The food was served after a good thirty minute wait but, it was delicious. After engulfing the whole table in a starve crave rampage the Mathew paid the bill an the gang walked out.

"The night is young and we have completed our first day. Hey guys how did you do?"

Niko look at Mathew then said

"For me it was easy, after knocking out the tester in the first five minutes I joined my friends guild. Tomorrow I'm heading out early so I can get some practice with them."

Kia, looking at the two jumped in front then did a little spin around.

"I passed to but, It took me longer than that. I joined a guild called the Scarlet Blades. Its a cool group of girls but the guys there are way to chill. It makes me want to vibe BIG TIME."

Niko and Kia turned to Mathew. "How you do?"

"I passed the test and moved on to a guild but, I didn't get the name. Tomorrow I have to head back to the group room to talk with them again."

The two sign. Then Kia stops moving.

"You got to man up Matt or your going to be picked on the whole time your here. I know you try your best, your a great guy but, enough is enough. You have to move forward."

Niko whisper to Matt.

"You got caught in the friend zone."

Kia Looks at Niko.

"I rather go with Matt then some guy that hits on every hole he sees."

The three laugh. The group starts to move again.

"Yeah yeah, what ever! I'm fine the way I am."

Mathew looks the other way.

"Yeah sure ,**cough loser, **anyway. I have to fly this way. See you guys tomorrow.

Reaching his house after a few minites of flight, all the lights where flashed on. With his mom flat out laid down on the couch, her legs where spread all over. The top two buttons on her suit flipped off an her shoes scattered all over the place. Mathew proceed towards her then took her upon his back. Lugging her all the way to her room, the second he flung he over she graved his arm an tugged him with her. Rapping her legs over him she started to cry right beside the boy.

"Why, why do you not love me anymore. I did everything for you...I even took anal for you!"

That's when the boy felt weird...he didn't know what to say so he just shoved his way free then dashed down the hallway. Into his room he jumped into his bed.

After resting for just about a hour or so, and explosions fired up outside. Curious of what happen the boy dashed outside and ran to the explosion. Dashing though the front door, A building was set on fire with a clocked person standing on the roof, she the unknown bolted into the air, the boy followed.

"I see you, don't run away! Your just making yourself look more criminal looking."

the boy shouted but, the Unknown just keep flying off. That's when the boy powered up and jetted towards it at full speed. Graving its head then slamming it into the ground. He removed it hood.

"Oh my god, Your a girl!"

Looking at him with flushed red cheeks.

"Of course I am Idiot!"

Looking back towards her.

"I'm not an idiot."

She replied out again.

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!"

The girl looked around the age of 15. A small petite girl, the typical lolicon. With her high pitched voice this early in the morning, the boy instantly got a headache.

"What where you doing on that burning building? Why did you run away?"

Turning her head the opposite direction.

"I did nothing, and I saw nothing."

Pinching her cheeks, the boy started into her eyes.

"Don't you lie to me. What where you doing there?"

Squalling around, the girl pleaded.

"Ow ow ow, that hurts!"

The boy loosen his grip.

"Answer now, before I call the Titans."

Side note

in a world of supernatant people

the law enforcement added a new branch to

there ranks. Titans are robotic warriors that

hunt down power criminals.

Looking displeased, she unbutton her cloak.

"If I was going to do something like burn a building..."

Dropping her cloak.

"Do you think I be out at night in a T-shirt and..."

Turning red she shouted

"Ahhhhh!"

In nothing but...(Cough)...she slapped the boy in the face and bolted away at extreme speed.

Rubbing his face.

"Damn women, If they know they are dress indecently. They got to stop showing it to people."

Mark Day 2

The morning started like any other, with the fresh memory of the girl last night and...Cough...the boy steady got dressed and ran down stairs.

Coming upon the kitchen area, the TV was showing news of the burning building from last night.

TV speaking...

"With a total of twenty eight people dieing last night in the fire. This marks the third residence set on fire in the last three weeks. The local officials confused about the whole matter and know known evidence of the whole thing, how are any of us safe? This is Jane Walker with the news."

Mom calling from the kitchen.

"This is the third one. Some lunatic is burning people alive, and this last one happen just across the street."

Graving the sausage on a stick and a juice, the boy said with the girls image in his mind.

"Yeah, I hope she gets captured soon."

Bolting into the air the boy flashed towards the school.

"There no time to be think about that, Got to start worrying about school."

Just after a few moment, Three being started to trail the boy in black cloaks. Spotting them, he dove into the city streets. Vaulting over street signs, Mathew made his way down town where his friends where waiting for him.

Shouting towards them.

"Kia, Niko, Attack!"

The two jump into action towards the cloaked figures.

Niko looking at Kia.

"I got the one on the left, get the one on the right!"

He shouted before slamming one into the ground. With the huge creator made in the middle of town square, Niko pummeled the unknown with hard punches deepening the hole with every strike.

Kia, did the same as she sent her assignment into the "Pot Luck" cafe, outside wall. The two unknown dissipated into the air.

"Looking at Mathew, Niko stated.

"There servants of Rowne. Hold one down to serve as evidence."

That's when Mathew bolted clutching the head of the dead servant, he hold it for Niko."

How you know it was Rowne servant?"

Pointing to the strange Tri-force symbol on his back.

"Mark of hell...he a servant but, how he get into the gate? The kingdom is circled by a demon barrier. We have to write a report and talk to the Queen."

Flashing an image of the girl he had meet the day before. Mathew look confused at Niko reply.

"What is a Letter again?"

Niko jumped into the air and started to fly in the direction of the palace. Following him me and Kia dashed off. Leaving we saw the titans come by and capture the demons.

"Oh yeah, you forgot about the letters Hmmm."

Looking at him again.

Yeah I forgot. What where they?"

Pointing at his book bag.

"Letters are graduated students from the seven schools going off defending the kingdoms and cities. Ever student get one depending on the rank, power, and experience. First there is A rank. These are the new bloods. Most of them are fresh into the job or students still going to the organization. They take care of the low level demons and also, most of them are titans for the Kingdom. Next are the B ranks. They are the warriors that fight and defensed us all. Most are them are missionary and soloist. After that we get to the tricky stuff. Its the C ranks and the D ranks. These are the top dogs. They guard the boundaries of each of the great plains. They take out the High rank demons from play and are sworn into duty. Only the queen can register one to with the addition of there only 48 in total. They are the best of the best."

Looking back at Niko a light bulb flashed in his head.

"Is this why only a D rank can marry the queen?"

Turning toward the west boundaries, with the palace in sight.

"Yes, that's why only a D rank can marry in. The strong enough to fend off all enemies."

Landing at the front gate, the three pulling out there IDs.

"Lets head in and request an meeting.

The master palace was split into three divisions. There the ones that make the laws. The ones that command the warriors and troops. Last there the ones that directly serve the queen.

Palace

Kingdom Of Light

Warrior Branch

After passing the palace guards we walk the straight hallway down to Section A-102. With human tile covering the floor, the Elden pillars ark at the top holding the suspended arranges of flowers in the air. The sweet honey smell showered strongly on the pathway until the three came to the queens room hearing. Two guards open the door following us in.

She sat in her throne, with a red carpet leading all the way up five steps, the rest at her feet. Crunching her fingers on the golden scepter she looks as if she was scared of us. Gracefully she stood up in a elegant white gown leading with red highlights on the sides and foot of the dress. White in complication, she skin radiated a tan'ish feel as if looking at fresh cotton stuff into a soft pillow. No faulty marked her near flawless beauty. That's when she spoke.

"Welcome to my palace, may I ask what you wish of me?" she spoke with a gentle touch, as if a mother talking to her child.

We were strikes with great happiness and lust.

Taking a step forward Niko stood.

"With this day in mark, we have encountered a demon within the gates. Knowing that the almighty barrier preformed by the one True D. We fear that after these Decades after his death, that it has began to weakened. I would like to know what is to be done about this."

Queen Feroia nips at her fingers.

"You are not the first to encounter this, even some of the D's have requested a new barrier to be formed but, non are as strong at the First, and as skilled as him. If a new one is to be preformed, he would have to be as or even more powerful that the original for if not, It should surly fail in a matter of days."

Niko looks at me. Then he turns back at the queen.

"What if we could find a man or woman that could do it at the same level and distance as the First? Surly the line of power has not weakened that much in the last decades. It's has only been five ages of descendents."

The queen sat down with a few tears to fall from her cheeks.

"The power in my blood has weakened greatly in these ages. When his Daughter took over for Queen Raquella passed. She had gave birth to two daughters. Both had half the potential of the First. Then the eldest Angelina gave birth to one with a third of his potential. When the time came for me, I have a mere fifth of his greatness. Descendent are in no match his."

Standing up Mathew shined bright.

"Give us time and we surly will find someone to solve this dilemma. This is all I ask."

After that, Mathew turned towards the door.

"Guys lets go find someone powerful."

The queen cleared her face and she went back to sit in her chair. Calling out one last time.

"562-732-8977, call me when you find something."

The crew left the building walking to the outside court yard. After passing the entrance guards and getting scanned the three bolted into the air and started to fly due west towards the city of Alexia.

Kia spoke after her hours of silence.

"Let's get to work guys."

The fly back to school was a short one full of jokes and cool puns for us all. After agreeing that thew would get stronger this school year, they will once take a trip across the land and find a person able to take on the job of saving us all.

Upon landing at the organization, the bell ring 4th and the crew disperse into the school.

Organization Three

School Guild

Two hours later

Walking down the hallway back to the room where he had found the crew of people training each other. He open the door only to be surprised with a party at the door.

The three guide members shouted

"Surprise! Welcome to our guild!"

As I took a step back, Jason walked up to me.

"We though you where not coming back but, welcome."

Looking at him he stood tall.

"Make me strong!"

Ariel look at me.

"We are the shadow claws!"

The four of us started with afternoon training. If I was going to save the Kingdom I was going to have to get even stronger...or at less as strong as Niko. That's when Ariel took me to the outside field. Once we got there she toss me a sword and said.

"We are going to train you in words. Here in our group, we take on missions involving fighting demons so you need to know what words are most powerful at each demon. First, we will go over the power chart. There are thirteen levels of demonic presence."

Taking a deep breath.

"First is the imps, they are spawns and fresh born. They primary are made up of: Ghouls, Undeads, Raum servants, and Legion. They are the weakest so I'm going to teach you to fight them first."

The boy breaths in heavily.

"Okay, so lets get this party started."

Organization three

Guild Rooms

Shadow Dragons

The room is felled with sweat with the body heat of Niko and another spare with each other. Dashing into each other the two rampage there strengths everywhere that is seen. Power but, control is seen as only selected spots are ignited with fire and water. Then spinning off the floor, Niko sends his final attack.

"As it was in the beginning it is now and forever be world without end... Angel Tear."

He says as the roof showers razor sharp beams of pure water at the man jumping around. It does not take long before the man makes a flaw and the beams of water rip his flesh into pieces. Yelps of pain are blasted into the air and the man started to moan in pain and his body is torn into pieces.

"My cup has been filled."

Then the water stops and the shower cease to exist. Niko then takes a step back then turns around.

"I believe that would pass me for your test. I did not expect you to send someone this weak to challenge me. If there are any more questions I would like to be signed in now."

Another man leaning on the wall walked up to Niko.

"Sure, you passed my test. I'm Dorian, the leader of this group. We are a assassins guild."

Smirking, he looked back at Dorian.

"Then this is perfect just for me." He said in a dark tone.

Chapter 3

Bolting around the the area, Mathew jumped corner to corner dodging the furry strikes coming from Ariel. Sending waves and waves at the boy she spoke.

"You got to get quicker on your feet or you going to get hit!" she boom at Mathew]Sitting at the door way Jason and Alex where playing cards an Mathew was being trained.

"We are going to take our first mission of this quarter so you got to prepare. Quickly now, what is the creed for ghouls!?" she shouted again.

Mathew jumping over another energy wave. "He looked down from the Heavens and said, Let there be light to separate the darkness from the day!" He beamed.

Stopping all the blast of energy. "Okay, that's enough for today. Take a brake."

Landing on the ground, Mathew wiped his head and walked towards the others.

"You said that we where going on a mission. What do we have to do?"

Jason turned towards Mathew and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"We are going to the kingdom of Water. We are going to be getting rid of some low level demons for the city of Aquaious. They have a imp infestation."

Rubbing his head he looked back at him.

"Imps? Don't Imps hate the water?"

Jason leaving the paper in Mathew hands.

"Yeah, so?"

Mathew lift the paper an started to read it.

Kingdom of water

City of Aquaious

9/23

Report

This marks day ten report. We have a Imp rampage going on in the city.

As of yesterday the demon barrier has fallen and

we the citizens have started to flee the place to

go to the main kingdom. We ask the Organization send someone

end this so we may go back home.

Rank Mission Class B-4

Taken over by guild Shadow Claws

9/31

That is when he relied that there was no going out of this. It was a official report to take care of this problem. The launch date for this was set to be on 10/2. He looked back at his guild.

"How do we kill Imps?"

Jason pointed at Ariel.

"Ariel is a specialists in Demon combat, you should ask her."

Mathew turned towards Ariel.

"So, Ariel?"

Ariel looked at Mathew.

"Come bright and early tomorrow morning. School ending in five."

That is when the bell ringed. Graving his stuff he dashed out the room and headed for Kia guild room. Knowing that it was two hallways down the second door to the left, he made his steps quick. After passing the last corner he jumped right into the room. Bursting right in.

"Hey Ki...a?" Seeing the girls getting dressed the boy froze.

"Mmmm, I'm just going to...you know...Hello Lady you good mighty cute today." Still looking that the girls...cough...he slowly walked away and close the door.

Thinking outside the door. "Thank you god for this day."

A few minutes passed then Kia came out to talk to Mathew.

"Why can't you knock? What wrong with you?"

Mathew looked away.

"Can we not talk about this? You know how boys get when they...cough... There is something else I want to tell you."

Kia puts her hands on Mathew face and turned it towards her.

"Look me in the eyes then."

Mathew stares in her eyes.

"We are going to the Kingdom of Water to kill of some imps. The low level demons. I want you and Niko to come to."

Kia scratches her head.

"Sure, I will pass the note over to Niko. You should learn how to kill imps."

Mathew turns to dash towards the gym.

"I know I know, I going to do that right now."

Kia walks back into the room.

Turning towards the gym, Mathew starts to walking again. Hallway after hallway he passes them all until he gets to the gym double door. Walking inside, all the jocks where goofing and flirting around. Nothing more than gentle play...and a chick freezing a guy where he stand.

Passing the first couple of bleacher someone approached the boy.

"Hey there."

Looking back.

"Hello, I'm sorry but I don't have the time to goof around."

Starting to get mad.

"So you can't talk to a sexy girl like me!?"

Dashing forward.

"You can keep calling yourself that..."

Starting to cry.

"How could you say that!?"

The girl was not that bad. A gentle tan complexion with a plump...Cough...and wide...you know...It would make any normal guy fall head over heels.

"Fine fine, what you need?"

The girl looked back with tears in her eyes.

"Those boys over there are picking on a good friend of mine. There going to fight tomorrow! Can you help him out?"

Rubbing his head.

"What is his name?"

With a smile coming up.

Really, your going to help! His name is Niko, Niko Johnson!"

Mathew smiled, out of everyone the girl could have said she ask for that man. Niko could take care of just about any bully.

Wiping the sweat from his head he looked at the girl. "I know Niko, he not the one to get beat up by anything. I will be there though."

The girl jump up with happiness.

"Thank you, by the way my name is Adaysha Smith."

Walking towards the door he said as he walked. "Nice to meet you Adaysha."

After that the afternoon passed by like a breeze.

Kingdom Of Light

Mid-town Genome

5:30pm

After walking around for a few moments, Mathew spotted Kia.

"Hey Kia, over here!"

She turned around to see where the shout was but could not pin-point where her name was being call from. "Hello? Who there?"

Running


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 2

Awaking in the school's clinic room, jumping out of bed in pure fear and shock. There by my side sat Niko and Kia. The school nurse seem busy with all the other people there. Signaling the others we all walk out towards the hallway door.

Exiting the hallway, "Hey, I see you guys made it here alright."

Looking at me, "You didn't look alright a few minutes ago. I looked like you where thrown out a window like a dirty old rag." he said hysterically.

Kia stop then looking around ask, "Why is there know one around? This is the first day and this hallway is empty...I don't like the feel of this." She said.

It was weird that know one was around but, at the same time it was reveling that know one could bother him as he tries to think of a way back to the main corridor. "You guys know the way back to the main corridor? School is about to end an I want to go home, eat, shower, then sleep. A lot has happen today and I need rest. Oh yeah, did you guys find a guild to join?" the boy asked. He didn't know if his closes friends had did anything other than find him in the clinic.

"Yeah we did. I'm are going to be with the guild called "Shadow Dragons"."

At of all the ones he could say, he said that one.

"Wow, Shadow Dragons...really. Bro, you going to be more out of place than a white woman in an black church."

Painfully looking back, "It's a guys guild..." he stated. There was something really echi about that but, I didn't have the time nor the patents to check it out.

"Well if your fine with that I..."

Kia pointed, "Turn here..."

continuing... "Think you will do fine. Just take good care of your self."

Pointing again at a door. "This is the front door. We leave now."

Niko picked up again. "There is another reason why I joined anyway. There is this girl there to."

Looking at him once more before putting in the ear bud in. "What's her name, what is she like?"

Rubbing his chest. "She is a earthling Asian. Having short black spiky hair her cool jet black glasses give her a pure and mature look. By looking he lacking in the breast department but, god that ***! I could fall for any girl with that nice snow white ***!"

Rubbing his head the boy looked back at him. "I never though you like Asians...I'm a mocha kind of guy. A girl that rocks that with, a nice peace of ***! All day everyday!"

The boys start to laugh with each other.

Kia, giving up hope on the two. "You guys are loser..."

The group starts to laugh as they head out the front door. Looking at them both. "You guys want to catch something to eat before we head home?"

The three shout out in happiness. "Yay Food!"

Mid-town

City of Genome

The group is walking through the street in search of a good place to stop by and eat. Looking into the evening sky, the lights from the shop brighten in every direction. Then, coming up to "Stake and Shake" the gang walked in and sat at a table towards the end. A waitress walked up to the crew after a few moments. "Hello and welcome, may I take your order?"

Looking at her, she was a young lady around the same age as us. A nice light ebony skin with sky blue eyes. It was an interesting combination until we spotted the furry wolf tail and ear combo. The woman looked happy for some reason so we didn't want to soil her mood.

"Ah, yes. This is a group bill."

Everyone nod.

"I would like a Taco shell salad w/ chicken. A ult/banana with a side of chilli."

Niko rises with his hand.

"Oh yes, I would like the Guacamole burger medium rare w/chilli, a coke and fries."

Kia, looks around then finally comes with something.

"Chicken tenders deep fried w/ Cookies and Cream."

The guys where blow away from the fact that she didn't get her usual salad with a small coke.

"Kia, you okay?"

Looking at Mathew with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

The food was served after a good thirty minute wait but, it was delicious. After engulfing the whole table in a starve crave rampage the Mathew paid the bill an the gang walked out.

"The night is young and we have completed our first day. Hey guys how did you do?"

Niko look at Mathew then said

"For me it was easy, after knocking out the tester in the first five minutes I joined my friends guild. Tomorrow I'm heading out early so I can get some practice with them."

Kia, looking at the two jumped in front then did a little spin around.

"I passed to but, It took me longer than that. I joined a guild called the Scarlet Blades. Its a cool group of girls but the guys there are way to chill. It makes me want to vibe BIG TIME."

Niko and Kia turned to Mathew. "How you do?"

"I passed the test and moved on to a guild but, I didn't get the name. Tomorrow I have to head back to the group room to talk with them again."

The two sign. Then Kia stops moving.

"You got to man up Matt or your going to be picked on the whole time your here. I know you try your best, your a great guy but, enough is enough. You have to move forward."

Niko whisper to Matt.

"You got caught in the friend zone."

Kia Looks at Niko.

"I rather go with Matt then some guy that hits on every hole he sees."

The three laugh. The group starts to move again.

"Yeah yeah, what ever! I'm fine the way I am."

Mathew looks the other way.

"Yeah sure ,**cough loser, **anyway. I have to fly this way. See you guys tomorrow.

Reaching his house after a few minites of flight, all the lights where flashed on. With his mom flat out laid down on the couch, her legs where spread all over. The top two buttons on her suit flipped off an her shoes scattered all over the place. Mathew proceed towards her then took her upon his back. Lugging her all the way to her room, the second he flung he over she graved his arm an tugged him with her. Rapping her legs over him she started to cry right beside the boy.

"Why, why do you not love me anymore. I did everything for you...I even took anal for you!"

That's when the boy felt weird...he didn't know what to say so he just shoved his way free then dashed down the hallway. Into his room he jumped into his bed.

After resting for just about a hour or so, and explosions fired up outside. Curious of what happen the boy dashed outside and ran to the explosion. Dashing though the front door, A building was set on fire with a clocked person standing on the roof, she the unknown bolted into the air, the boy followed.

"I see you, don't run away! Your just making yourself look more criminal looking."

the boy shouted but, the Unknown just keep flying off. That's when the boy powered up and jetted towards it at full speed. Graving its head then slamming it into the ground. He removed it hood.

"Oh my god, Your a girl!"

Looking at him with flushed red cheeks.

"Of course I am Idiot!"

Looking back towards her.

"I'm not an idiot."

She replied out again.

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!"

The girl looked around the age of 15. A small petite girl, the typical lolicon. With her high pitched voice this early in the morning, the boy instantly got a headache.

"What where you doing on that burning building? Why did you run away?"

Turning her head the opposite direction.

"I did nothing, and I saw nothing."

Pinching her cheeks, the boy started into her eyes.

"Don't you lie to me. What where you doing there?"

Squalling around, the girl pleaded.

"Ow ow ow, that hurts!"

The boy loosen his grip.

"Answer now, before I call the Titans."

Side note

in a world of supernatant people

the law enforcement added a new branch to

there ranks. Titans are robotic warriors that

hunt down power criminals.

Looking displeased, she unbutton her cloak.

"If I was going to do something like burn a building..."

Dropping her cloak.

"Do you think I be out at night in a T-shirt and..."

Turning red she shouted

"Ahhhhh!"

In nothing but...(Cough)...she slapped the boy in the face and bolted away at extreme speed.

Rubbing his face.

"Damn women, If they know they are dress indecently. They got to stop showing it to people."

Mark Day 2

The morning started like any other, with the fresh memory of the girl last night and...Cough...the boy steady got dressed and ran down stairs.

Coming upon the kitchen area, the TV was showing news of the burning building from last night.

TV speaking...

"With a total of twenty eight people dieing last night in the fire. This marks the third residence set on fire in the last three weeks. The local officials confused about the whole matter and know known evidence of the whole thing, how are any of us safe? This is Jane Walker with the news."

Mom calling from the kitchen.

"This is the third one. Some lunatic is burning people alive, and this last one happen just across the street."

Graving the sausage on a stick and a juice, the boy said with the girls image in his mind.

"Yeah, I hope she gets captured soon."

Bolting into the air the boy flashed towards the school.

"There no time to be think about that, Got to start worrying about school."

Just after a few moment, Three being started to trail the boy in black cloaks. Spotting them, he dove into the city streets. Vaulting over street signs, Mathew made his way down town where his friends where waiting for him.

Shouting towards them.

"Kia, Niko, Attack!"

The two jump into action towards the cloaked figures.

Niko looking at Kia.

"I got the one on the left, get the one on the right!"

He shouted before slamming one into the ground. With the huge creator made in the middle of town square, Niko pummeled the unknown with hard punches deepening the hole with every strike.

Kia, did the same as she sent her assignment into the "Pot Luck" cafe, outside wall. The two unknown dissipated into the air.

"Looking at Mathew, Niko stated.

"There servants of Rowne. Hold one down to serve as evidence."

That's when Mathew bolted clutching the head of the dead servant, he hold it for Niko."

How you know it was Rowne servant?"

Pointing to the strange Tri-force symbol on his back.

"Mark of hell...he a servant but, how he get into the gate? The kingdom is circled by a demon barrier. We have to write a report and talk to the Queen."

Flashing an image of the girl he had meet the day before. Mathew look confused at Niko reply.

"What is a Letter again?"

Niko jumped into the air and started to fly in the direction of the palace. Following him me and Kia dashed off. Leaving we saw the titans come by and capture the demons.

"Oh yeah, you forgot about the letters Hmmm."

Looking at him again.

Yeah I forgot. What where they?"

Pointing at his book bag.

"Letters are graduated students from the seven schools going off defending the kingdoms and cities. Ever student get one depending on the rank, power, and experience. First there is A rank. These are the new bloods. Most of them are fresh into the job or students still going to the organization. They take care of the low level demons and also, most of them are titans for the Kingdom. Next are the B ranks. They are the warriors that fight and defensed us all. Most are them are missionary and soloist. After that we get to the tricky stuff. Its the C ranks and the D ranks. These are the top dogs. They guard the boundaries of each of the great plains. They take out the High rank demons from play and are sworn into duty. Only the queen can register one to with the addition of there only 48 in total. They are the best of the best."

Looking back at Niko a light bulb flashed in his head.

"Is this why only a D rank can marry the queen?"

Turning toward the west boundaries, with the palace in sight.

"Yes, that's why only a D rank can marry in. The strong enough to fend off all enemies."

Landing at the front gate, the three pulling out there IDs.

"Lets head in and request an meeting.

The master palace was split into three divisions. There the ones that make the laws. The ones that command the warriors and troops. Last there the ones that directly serve the queen.

Palace

Kingdom Of Light

Warrior Branch

After passing the palace guards we walk the straight hallway down to Section A-102. With human tile covering the floor, the Elden pillars ark at the top holding the suspended arranges of flowers in the air. The sweet honey smell showered strongly on the pathway until the three came to the queens room hearing. Two guards open the door following us in.

She sat in her throne, with a red carpet leading all the way up five steps, the rest at her feet. Crunching her fingers on the golden scepter she looks as if she was scared of us. Gracefully she stood up in a elegant white gown leading with red highlights on the sides and foot of the dress. White in complication, she skin radiated a tan'ish feel as if looking at fresh cotton stuff into a soft pillow. No faulty marked her near flawless beauty. That's when she spoke.

"Welcome to my palace, may I ask what you wish of me?" she spoke with a gentle touch, as if a mother talking to her child.

We were strikes with great happiness and lust.

Taking a step forward Niko stood.

"With this day in mark, we have encountered a demon within the gates. Knowing that the almighty barrier preformed by the one True D. We fear that after these Decades after his death, that it has began to weakened. I would like to know what is to be done about this."

Queen Feroia nips at her fingers.

"You are not the first to encounter this, even some of the D's have requested a new barrier to be formed but, non are as strong at the First, and as skilled as him. If a new one is to be preformed, he would have to be as or even more powerful that the original for if not, It should surly fail in a matter of days."

Niko looks at me. Then he turns back at the queen.

"What if we could find a man or woman that could do it at the same level and distance as the First? Surly the line of power has not weakened that much in the last decades. It's has only been five ages of descendents."

The queen sat down with a few tears to fall from her cheeks.

"The power in my blood has weakened greatly in these ages. When his Daughter took over for Queen Raquella passed. She had gave birth to two daughters. Both had half the potential of the First. Then the eldest Angelina gave birth to one with a third of his potential. When the time came for me, I have a mere fifth of his greatness. Descendent are in no match his."

Standing up Mathew shined bright.

"Give us time and we surly will find someone to solve this dilemma. This is all I ask."

After that, Mathew turned towards the door.

"Guys lets go find someone powerful."

The queen cleared her face and she went back to sit in her chair. Calling out one last time.

"562-732-8977, call me when you find something."

The crew left the building walking to the outside court yard. After passing the entrance guards and getting scanned the three bolted into the air and started to fly due west towards the city of Alexia.

Kia spoke after her hours of silence.

"Let's get to work guys."

The fly back to school was a short one full of jokes and cool puns for us all. After agreeing that thew would get stronger this school year, they will once take a trip across the land and find a person able to take on the job of saving us all.

Upon landing at the organization, the bell ring 4th and the crew disperse into the school.

Organization Three

School Guild

Two hours later

Walking down the hallway back to the room where he had found the crew of people training each other. He open the door only to be surprised with a party at the door.

The three guide members shouted

"Surprise! Welcome to our guild!"

As I took a step back, Jason walked up to me.

"We though you where not coming back but, welcome."

Looking at him he stood tall.

"Make me strong!"

Ariel look at me.

"We are the shadow claws!"

The four of us started with afternoon training. If I was going to save the Kingdom I was going to have to get even stronger...or at less as strong as Niko. That's when Ariel took me to the outside field. Once we got there she toss me a sword and said.

"We are going to train you in words. Here in our group, we take on missions involving fighting demons so you need to know what words are most powerful at each demon. First, we will go over the power chart. There are thirteen levels of demonic presence."

Taking a deep breath.

"First is the imps, they are spawns and fresh born. They primary are made up of: Ghouls, Undeads, Raum servants, and Legion. They are the weakest so I'm going to teach you to fight them first."

The boy breaths in heavily.

"Okay, so lets get this party started."

Organization three

Guild Rooms

Shadow Dragons

The room is felled with sweat with the body heat of Niko and another spare with each other. Dashing into each other the two rampage there strengths everywhere that is seen. Power but, control is seen as only selected spots are ignited with fire and water. Then spinning off the floor, Niko sends his final attack.

"As it was in the beginning it is now and forever be world without end... Angel Tear."

He says as the roof showers razor sharp beams of pure water at the man jumping around. It does not take long before the man makes a flaw and the beams of water rip his flesh into pieces. Yelps of pain are blasted into the air and the man started to moan in pain and his body is torn into pieces.

"My cup has been filled."

Then the water stops and the shower cease to exist. Niko then takes a step back then turns around.

"I believe that would pass me for your test. I did not expect you to send someone this weak to challenge me. If there are any more questions I would like to be signed in now."

Another man leaning on the wall walked up to Niko.

"Sure, you passed my test. I'm Dorian, the leader of this group. We are a assassins guild."

Smirking, he looked back at Dorian.

"Then this is perfect just for me." He said in a dark tone.


	3. The Rebirth Starts

Chapter 3

Bolting around the the area, Mathew jumped corner to corner dodging the furry strikes coming from Ariel. Sending waves and waves at the boy she spoke.

"You got to get quicker on your feet or you going to get hit!" she boom at Mathew]Sitting at the door way Jason and Alex where playing cards an Mathew was being trained.

"We are going to take our first mission of this quarter so you got to prepare. Quickly now, what is the creed for ghouls!?" she shouted again.

Mathew jumping over another energy wave. "He looked down from the Heavens and said, Let there be light to separate the darkness from the day!" He beamed.

Stopping all the blast of energy. "Okay, that's enough for today. Take a brake."

Landing on the ground, Mathew wiped his head and walked towards the others.

"You said that we where going on a mission. What do we have to do?"

Jason turned towards Mathew and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"We are going to the kingdom of Water. We are going to be getting rid of some low level demons for the city of Aquaious. They have a imp infestation."

Rubbing his head he looked back at him.

"Imps? Don't Imps hate the water?"

Jason leaving the paper in Mathew hands.

"Yeah, so?"

Mathew lift the paper an started to read it.

Kingdom of water

City of Aquaious

9/23

Report

This marks day ten report. We have a Imp rampage going on in the city.

As of yesterday the demon barrier has fallen and

we the citizens have started to flee the place to

go to the main kingdom. We ask the Organization send someone

end this so we may go back home.

Rank Mission Class B-4

Taken over by guild Shadow Claws

9/31

That is when he relied that there was no going out of this. It was a official report to take care of this problem. The launch date for this was set to be on 10/2. He looked back at his guild.

"How do we kill Imps?"

Jason pointed at Ariel.

"Ariel is a specialists in Demon combat, you should ask her."

Mathew turned towards Ariel.

"So, Ariel?"

Ariel looked at Mathew.

"Come bright and early tomorrow morning. School ending in five."

That is when the bell ringed. Graving his stuff he dashed out the room and headed for Kia guild room. Knowing that it was two hallways down the second door to the left, he made his steps quick. After passing the last corner he jumped right into the room. Bursting right in.

"Hey Ki...a?" Seeing the girls getting dressed the boy froze.

"Mmmm, I'm just going to...you know...Hello Lady you good mighty cute today." Still looking that the girls...cough...he slowly walked away and close the door.

Thinking outside the door. "Thank you god for this day."

A few minutes passed then Kia came out to talk to Mathew.

"Why can't you knock? What wrong with you?"

Mathew looked away.

"Can we not talk about this? You know how boys get when they...cough... There is something else I want to tell you."

Kia puts her hands on Mathew face and turned it towards her.

"Look me in the eyes then."

Mathew stares in her eyes.

"We are going to the Kingdom of Water to kill of some imps. The low level demons. I want you and Niko to come to."

Kia scratches her head.

"Sure, I will pass the note over to Niko. You should learn how to kill imps."

Mathew turns to dash towards the gym.

"I know I know, I going to do that right now."

Kia walks back into the room.

Turning towards the gym, Mathew starts to walking again. Hallway after hallway he passes them all until he gets to the gym double door. Walking inside, all the jocks where goofing and flirting around. Nothing more than gentle play...and a chick freezing a guy where he stand.

Passing the first couple of bleacher someone approached the boy.

"Hey there."

Looking back.

"Hello, I'm sorry but I don't have the time to goof around."

Starting to get mad.

"So you can't talk to a sexy girl like me!?"

Dashing forward.

"You can keep calling yourself that..."

Starting to cry.

"How could you say that!?"

The girl was not that bad. A gentle tan complexion with a plump...Cough...and wide...you know...It would make any normal guy fall head over heels.

"Fine fine, what you need?"

The girl looked back with tears in her eyes.

"Those boys over there are picking on a good friend of mine. There going to fight tomorrow! Can you help him out?"

Rubbing his head.

"What is his name?"

With a smile coming up.

Really, your going to help! His name is Niko, Niko Johnson!"

Mathew smiled, out of everyone the girl could have said she ask for that man. Niko could take care of just about any bully.

Wiping the sweat from his head he looked at the girl. "I know Niko, he not the one to get beat up by anything. I will be there though."

The girl jump up with happiness.

"Thank you, by the way my name is Adaysha Smith."

Walking towards the door he said as he walked. "Nice to meet you Adaysha."

After that the afternoon passed by like a breeze.

Kingdom Of Light

Mid-town Genome

5:30pm

After walking around for a few moments, Mathew spotted Kia.

"Hey Kia, over here!"

She turned around to see where the shout was but could not pin-point where her name was being call from. "Hello? Who there?"

Running towards her the boy shouted again. After a few moments he responded to her.

Turning towards her "Kia, Niko in going to be in a fight soon Some girl want us to watch over him during that moment!"

Kia looking back at him. "I'm not worried about niko. He can take care of himself. That boy got a lot more power than most people think. He just going to kick there asses then come back to us. I just want to know the details on this mission you want us to tag along on."

Rubbing his head he gave her the paper. After a few moments her read the whole thing then passed it back to the boy.

"Ok I get it know. I'm going to pass it along to Niko so we can be ready. You get ready to. We got to be ready for this."

Looking at her then walking away to the door he replied back. "Yeah, I know..." After that the boy left.

Home

Gilgamesh

8:25pm

The boy had already eaten and now he was laying in his bed looking out the window like the night before. He wondered if the girl from the night before would come again. Then the stars started to shine even brighter in the sky. The boy started to zone out.

2:16am

The booms of the out side world started to scream. The sounds of gun fire and men running away are heard. The a mother plea as the warm touch shock his body.

"Please wake up. Mathew wake up..." Starting to cry "Please wake up before they come."

The boy open his eyes to see the bed wooden pole going right through him.

Coughing up blood. "Mom..." he shouted with all his strength. "Mom..."

The mother looks at him. "You got to get out of here."

Looking at the pole he wondered if he could. His heart beat started to run faster.

"The demons have broken throw the shield. It only a matter of time before they come and attack up all."

Ripping the pole out. The flood of warm blood blasted out. "Void open!" The gauge activated opening a hole in the room. Crawling to it his mother limp as well. We he got inside the void slowly healed him. He closed it to save his family and life.

Thinking in his head. "Please Kia, Niko...Survive!"


End file.
